Administer oral contraceptive to adult female rats on diets either adequate or deficient in essential fatty acids with or without dietary tocopherol or with BHT. Sacrifice the rats and determine cholesterol levels and fatty acid patterns of lipid fractions of various tissues along with alpha/beta lipoprotein ratios, serom tocopherol levels, and the susceptibility of erythrocytes to hemolysis (to indicate vitamin E status). Perform a comparative survey of vitamin E status of young women given oral contraceptive drugs for various lengths of time, including determinations of plasma tocopherol levels, plasma cholesterol, and alpha/beta lipoprotein ratios.